


Devil May Dad

by Taiyoforever



Category: Devil May Cry, Shin Megami Tensei: Nocturne
Genre: Angst, Demifiend needs a hug, Demison, Father!Dante, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Possiblly OoC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-20 21:55:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21063800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taiyoforever/pseuds/Taiyoforever
Summary: Dante is prepared to do whatever it takes to stop Lucifer's plans. When he finally downs the Demifiend however, he finds he can't finish him off. Unable to finish his contract, he returns to his own world with the poor boy. (I honestly just wanted more of Dante being Demi's dad because I thought it was cute)





	Devil May Dad

Dante refused to let Lucifer win. He would do whatever it took to stop the demon from fulfilling his plans. Dante had noticed how the old man seemed to pick favorites and did his best to try to stop the demi fiend from following Lucifer's orders. At first, Dante had taken demi fiend as just another human who sacrificed his humanity for power. After having followed his target around from the shadows, he had come to understand that this boy was lost, confused, and in need of guidance.  
Dropping down from his perch atop a ruined building, Dante confronted the half demon. "Hey kid, it's been a while"  
Demi fiend merely bared his fangs as a response. Undeterred, Dante strolled casually up to the teen.  
"We got off on the wrong foot. I came to apologize."  
Demi fiend's features softened into a look that Dante took to mean keep going.  
"Kid, I get it. You found yourself alone and the old man took you in. I grew up alone too and almost fell in with the wrong crowd. The thing is, I learned I could be better than that, and so can you."  
Dante reached out his hand, "Come with me kid. I can take you to my world and you can leave the old man and fancy candle holders behind"  
"What... about… friends?", the half demon asked in a voice rusty from disuse.  
Dante scratched the back of his neck while contemplating the best way to break it to the kid that his friends no longer had an ounce of humanity left. He worried the truth may scare the poor thing off. Dante decided a sad lie was better than an ugly truth.  
"Dead. All of them."  
Dante backstepped just in time to escape Demi fiend's claw swipe. Dante continued dodging the grieving half demon's attacks.  
"I didn't kill them. The other fiends did. I had heard there were some humans left. I tried to get them out of here. Every time I was too late."  
Panting, Demi fiend fell to his knees. His claws scraped across the ground. The demon hunter raised his guns ready to strike his prey at his weakest, but found he couldn't do it. Tears dripped from the boy's face following his tattoos before falling to the pavement. Holstering his pistols, Dante kneeled down and placed a hand on Demi fiend's shoulder.  
"Devils never cry"  
The teen looked up at the hunter with still wet eyes.  
"It's something someone told me a long time ago when I lost someone"  
Dante made his offer again, but this time, the teen took Dante's hand without hesitation.  
"Dry your eyes and pack your bags. It's gonna be a wild ride!”  
_______________  
The half demon pair walked through the rubble in silence. Neither Dante nor the Demi fiend had spoken for over an hour. Dante resolved to break the silence.  
"Not much of a talker are ya, kid?"  
Dante's efforts were rewarded with nothing more than a short glance from Demi fiend.  
Undeterred, the red cloaked hunter tried again.  
"You know kid, I never caught your name"  
Again nothing but silence. After a few minutes, Dante was ready to toss another remark the teens way when the teen began to speak.  
"Kashima, Naoki Kashima", the boy stated, his japanese accent coming through.  
The two fell silent once more. Satisfied that he got something out of the kid, Dante didn't try to start conversation up again for the rest of their trek.  
_________________  
Dante tore up the highway on his stolen motorcycle with Naoki's arms wrapped tightly around his waist.  
"Almost there kid!"  
Dante would have preferred to just fly the whole way, but Naoki couldn't fly and there was no way in hell Dante was gonna carry him the whole way. Dante noticed that Naoki had a death grip on his red coat.  
"You ok there kid?"  
When the teen shook his head Dante slowed down.  
"S-stop…" the younger half demon said weakly.  
Dante pulled over and Naoki hopped off of the motorcycle and promptly threw up. Throwing out the kick stand, Dante ran to make sure the boy was ok. At Naoki's feet was a pile of blood and gore with a grotesque bug like creature wriggling in it. Seemingly unbothered by the mess, Naoki scooped the creature back up and swallowed it whole.  
"What happened? Are you alright?"  
"Went… too fast"  
“Seems like it."  
Dante stared down at the mess in concern and slight disgust.  
"Not mine.... From demon... ate earlier.", Naoki groaned.  
"And the thing in th-"  
"Magatama… protects host ...makes stronger"  
Before, Dante would have found this crazy, but at this point he had seen so much crazy shit that it didn't even faze him. The duo got back on the motorcycle and continued their journey- slower this time.  
__________________  
After a surprisingly calm journey, the two finally arrived at their destination. The ruined old gun shop had been looted. Glass fragments were scattered across the floor. The walls had blood stains that spoke the unfortunate souls who fell there. Paying the mess no heed, Dante entered the back room gesturing for Naoki to follow. Dante barred the door behind them with some ruined furniture that was laying around. Dante crouched down next to the glowing Amala terminal.  
"Last chance to change your mind. You coming?"  
Naoki nodded.  
"Here goes nothing!" Dante activated the terminal and prayed that this time it didn't drop him into the Labyrinth of Amala again.


End file.
